The fight between love and hatrid
by bacs
Summary: Riku and Sora fight over a personal matter.


**The New Heartless**

**Ok, So the story takes place in a land called Ceriona. But that wont be mentioned at all. The Heartless have invaded Ceriona and plan to use its men to kill Sora.**

**"How soon till I'm there?" a voice asked Kairi. His name was Sora, Keyblade master.**

**"Soon Sorasoon." Kairi said. They were headed to the heartlesses latest attack, and were worried that they took a wrong travel. Suddenly a bright light shot at them, then complete darkness. "AARRRGH!" Both Sora and Kairi said together. The light blinded them for a second. When Sora got up, Sora saw a blade point at Kairi. "No!" Sora said. That blade was Riku's blade. But it was not Riku holding the blade. But a heartless. Sora threw his keyblade at it but it had no effect. It was the new heartless he had battled alongside with Riku in Transverse Town. They had won, but Riku got teleported into darkness. Now they see a heartless using his weapon. Man thats weird. Sora threw himself at the heartless. And he became black, and his only instinct was to kill. Then a voice tried to reach him. "Hey sora wake up you idiot!" It was Riku! "Ri" Sora tried to ask him something but he fained. "Rest Sora. You'll need it for tommorow."**

**12 hours later**

**"Kairi stay behind us, Riku take out the left, I'll take out the right, then swarm to the middle to finish them!" Sora screamed. There were itleast 500 heartless (not that anyone can't kill those vermits) and 2 people trying to kill them. Sora took out 200, Riku took out 199 before he got knocked back by one of those fat heartlesses. "Freeze!" Sora called. It hit the big fat heartless and it blew up. They both destroyed the middle and then Riku said "Sora you dope, those heartlesses were here to warn us, revive them!" Sora did as Riku said "Revive!" Sora called, all the heartlesses revived and said, "The warrior heartless is near. He will beat. Eat as much as you can. Wait till dawn. Enough is then. Soon if you head the way we say. To safty you will go"**

**Riku knew those words and grabbed Sora and Kairi's hands. They all ran West. "Why are we heading west Riku?" Kairi asked. "Wait till dawn. Enough is then. Soon if you head the way we say. To safty we will go. The first letters of all of those are W-E-S-T. West!" "Riku your a block headed genius!" Sora said. "Say that one more time and ill slice your head off" Riku said. "Its ok Riku" With that Sora lightly kissed him. "Sora!" Riku said in supprise and anger. He shoved Sora to the ground and ran with kairi away. Sora cried.**

_**If the world is oh so far. If the one you love is gone. What will become of you. What will you do? If the one you love is gone. What will you do? Will you run after him. Will he run after you. Will you try to catch up, and prove him wrong. What will you do?**_

**Sora ran after Riku, he didn't care if Riku hated him. He liked Riku, thats all that he cared about. Finally after about one hour he caught up with Riku who had broke his leg. "Arrghh. AGHHH! AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Riku screamed. He really was in pain. "Riku" "This is all your fault Sora!" Kairi screamed. "Why'd you kiss him? He ran away from you in a blitz of confusion. He tripped over and broke his leg." Sora started to cry again. "I'll heal him and I'll go to that warrior heartless and let it kill me. Hows that?" Sora asked. "Heal!" Sora screamed pointing his keyblade at Riku. It healed his leg entirly. Then Sora ran away crying. "Sora wait!" Riku screamed. "Agh!" He screamed punching the ground. "I shouldn't have run"**

**"Riku what are you saying?" Kairi asked. **

_**What happens to you in real life. Affects you in more then one way. What will you do when you run after them. Will they hate you? If the world is oh so far away. If your mind is hiding feelings. What will you do about it. Will you unlock it? What will you do?**_

**"I'm saying I broke his heart. I'm saying the warrior heartless wont kill him. It will turn him into a heartless!" "WHAT!" Kairi screamed. "We have to go after him!"**

**"Kairistay here, I'll make a barrier, and then I'll go after her. I'm sorry." So he made the barrier and caught up with Sora. "SoraIm sorry." "I'm sure your not, you just feel pity, you just feel happiness to know im about to become a heartless!" "Sorayou know thats not true, this is for your own good." Riku slammed his hand onto Sora's shoulder blade, a direct knock out pressure point. Sora fell down. Knocked out. Riku carried him back to Kairi when he heard a scream before he got there. "Oh shit that sounded like Kairi!" Suddenly Sora woke up and ran towards it. Kairi was almost Sora's best friend. Kairi Riku and Sora had known eachother for a long time. Almost since they were 6 months old. They were close friends. Sora saw why Kairi had screamed. The warrior heartless wasnt a heartless at all. It was a goblin the size of 2 Rikus (thats around 10 feet). Riku gave Sora his weapon to use. Sora combinded his weapon with Rikus to make the Soul Key. Riku and Sora held it together. They jumped up and sliced the goblin in two halfs. It was dead. "Sora" "RikuIm sorry for before." "Don't be Sora." And for the very first time. They kissed and both wanted to. It was broken when a dagger hit Sora in the heart. He was near death. "Its your call Riku, His life. Or Kairi's." Riku started to cry, it was one of his best friends or the other. "I choose myself. Neither of them. Kill me and save Sora!" "Wise choice child. You may all live, use this on the keymaster!" As he disappeared and a vile dropped into Rikus hands. He used it on Sora, Sora healed. And they kissed, went back to Transverse town, (after destroying the lead heartless who was a person living in transverse town) Got married when of age. And lived forever happy.**

**The End!**


End file.
